


No Walk in the Park

by GemNika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Papalogia, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: He was the great Demon of the Apocalypse, reduced to this. It was a sham, an utter embarrassment.





	No Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Father](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397338) by Indraaas. 



> So, it's been a while since I pulled this story down from FFnet and revised it to be publishable as  _not fanfiction_. I didn't get any bites with the story when trying to get it published, so I'm finally putting it back up on my FFnet (and cross-posting it here) for you guys to enjoy again.
> 
> Now, there have been some major adjustments in the story. Also, with how much I changed things, I really don't feel like changing a whole lot back. So, be ready for some serious AU shit to go down.
> 
> Modern AU with Magic, check. Slight Papalogia AU, check. Other random shit, check.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy it!

 

Phlegmy panting from across the room, from that three-legged pug Acnologia hated so much, ripped him from his dreams of world domination. The furry fluffball staring at him from the door, with those large brown eyes - much too large for its little face, as far as he was concerned - would have, at one point, been enough to send the once-feared demon into a murderous frenzy.

But Anna was innocent, and all it wanted to was to go outside and piss. It clearly didn't care that Magnolia had frozen overnight, that the boughs from the trees hanging over their home had icy daggers hanging from them.

Acnologia could nearly hear her bladder quaking with need. If the animal so much as whimpered and woke up Lucy, he was going to murder it. Repeatedly. To avoid having to smell the little thing soiling itself, sullying the floorboards in its favorite corner, Acnologia extracted himself from the warmth of his favorite bed and instantly cursed the chill in the air from the nearby open window. He was going to have to punish one of his adopted sons for leaving it open when the temperature in Magnolia had dropped well below freezing the night before. He was still loathe to call the six snot-nosed half-demons his children, even after having been their caretaker for almost a century. Still, just because Natsu was able to raise his core temperature enough to not be affected by the snow didn't mean he needed to act like a heathen.

Acnologia was sure he'd raised the boy better than that.

Maybe.

Most likely this was somehow Lucy's doing. She'd been far too lenient with the kids, not that he would ever tell her that, and had spoiled them at every turn. Anna whined as he shut the window, and it took every ounce of control he had not to turn and obliterate the little monster. Really, he hated it.

But, sadly, it was a part of his life - like so many other things he wished would leave him alone - so he just had to get himself dressed and take the little creature for a quick walk. Acnologia took a slow breath and gazed down at his charcoal grey skin and the ivory spikes jutting from his shoulders. The thick yellow claws curving from the tips of his fingers. He wriggled his toes and listened to the steady  _tap-tap-tap_  of his claws along the chilled floor, then the soft swipe of his leathery tail as it trailed into his periphery. He would need to change before getting dressed, he supposed.

Acnologia didn't need a mirror to know that the skin on his face was stretched thin over his prominent cheeks or that the four horns on his forehead making up his crown were visible. It took no effort to make his appearance more human. He'd been doing it for so long - nearly four centuries when he thought about it - that the changes were complete in a matter of seconds. His flesh became a rich caramel with soft blue tribal stripes along his arms and cheeks, and his horns slid back into his body. He was still just as tall, but his feet were human and his claws were nothing more than sharp, pointed nails. No matter what he tried to do to mask his demonic nature, there were some things he wouldn't budge on.

Besides, everyone in Magnolia knew who he really was anyway. This was more for the ease of getting his pants and shirt back on to take Anna for a walk.

Slipping on a pair of pants and boots, then the shirt he'd worn the night before, Acnologia glared at the dog. It whimpered again, and he knew in that moment, it was going to be hell getting this thing to cooperate with him.

Just before grabbing the leash, he gazed at the hook beside the door holding scarves and earmuffs, then to the floor with several empty pairs of boots. With the flurries outside, it wouldn't be wise to forgo proper coverage and risk catching a cold like Lucy had. Demon or not, he was adamant about staying warm and not falling ill. It was one of his few vices - being wrapped from head to toe in blankets and nearly sweating to death from the coziness. Aside from eating souls, that is.

Acnologia grabbed a random scarf and wrapped it around his throat, then some earmuffs. Then a jacket. And his cloak. And gloves. Regardless of it being the twenty-first century, his cloak was essential.

The citizens of Magnolia mostly avoided looking at him - which he was still immensely thankful for - so very few (if any) would take note of his state of dress. Over-dress. It didn't matter. Just before he hooked the leash onto the dog's collar, he turned toward the bed and brushed his too-human lips across Lucy's sweaty forehead, watching for only a moment as she shuffled beneath the blankets and continued slumbering the day away.

The dog whined again, and he growled at it. Its head lowered in fear, and oddly enough, that made Acnologia feel just a little better.

At least he hadn't lost  _all_  of his ferocity. He could still scare a dog.

* * *

It wasn't hard to tell that Acnologia was somewhere on the streets of Magnolia. Whole crowds parted easily, even in the marketplace. Quaint shops along the street whose patrons were still outside, promptly found reasons to head indoors that had nothing to do with the winter winds reddening their cheeks. The only ones who seemed to be oblivious to the sheer malevolence the reclusive demon exuded were certifiably insane. And the members of the local mercenary guild, Fairy Tail.

Most assumed those terms were interchangeable.

It wasn't until that particularly blustery morning that anyone in the town considered the possibility that Acnologia, the guild master of Fairy Tail, was just as insane. He wasn't wreaking havoc or raining down destruction in droves large enough to decimate a country over the course of a few minutes, as he was famed to have done two centuries prior; there were still rumors that Old Faithful's creation was his doing, but no one wanted to chance asking the ancient demon.

No, instead he was walking a dog. A dog that many citizens recognized simply by who owned it. One with the most ridiculously smushed face - many questioned how the animal could still breathe, its nose was so perfectly flushed in its profile - and only three legs. One that was wearing a bright pink winter coat and three little black puppy snow boots.

That wasn't the strange part though, not the dog wearing clothes. Most had seen it panting with its flattened pink tongue lolling happily from its mouth, sitting in a large bag and being carried around. A purse-puppy. And some had even seen Acnologia himself walking the little dog. Or, standing near it with his deeply tanned arms crossed and glaring at the thing while it relieved itself.

No, the odd part was that Acnologia, the famed Demon of the Apocalypse, was walking precious little Anna while wearing a hot pink scarf and matching earmuffs that stood in a painfully stark contrast to the blue tribal markings on his face and his long silver hair.

It was utterly terrifying.

And the only citizens who had the gall to comment on it were the once-children he'd raised to adulthood (there were still questions on how he'd managed to keep them alive when one particular day just after they'd arrived had him throwing all of them into the canal and smiling over the fact that none of them could swim).

Sting Eucliffe, now no longer part of the brood and having moved away with his brother Rogue to join an allied guild in Nevada, was one such person. "Acnologia!" Sting shouted. "Lookin' good, Pops."

Rogue's eyes slid closed for a moment while he tried to compose himself. It was clear that he was debating whether he could slip into the shadows before Sting received his punishment from their adopted father.

"Sting…" Acnologia never took his gaze from Anna, watching as she stumbled slightly in her little booties and circled the same patch of snowy grass she'd been smelling for five minutes already. "Where are your manners?"

"I blame Serena," Rogue sighed. He carefully inched away from Sting. "They've been talking more lately."

"I'll kill that little brat," Acnologia growled. He'd always loathed his younger brother, Serena. That demon had been a thorn in his hide long before they had decided to make their presence known to the mortals. Instead of bearing human characteristics, like all demons now, Serena flaunted his curved horns and elongated claws, boasting of prowess that he could only ever dream of actually achieving.

"Ah, but the great Sting Eucliffe-"

"If you start listing accolades, I'm ripping your tongue out and feeding it to Anna," Acnologia snarled. Sting gulped. "What do you need?"

"Um, well-"

"Ten seconds," Acnologia said.

"You see, I-"

"Three seconds."

"It hasn't even been two seconds!" Sting stomped one foot in the snow and nearly slipped. "Learn to count!"

"Time's up."

Rogue sighed when Acnologia turned and started walking away, with Sting deflating beside him. Finally he cleared his throat and said, "Sting is being promoted to Guild Master of Sabertooth, now that Jiemma is gone. He wanted to ask if you'd be willing to come to the ceremony."

Acnologia paused. Guild Master? That was definitely a surprise. Sting was a bit of a flake, and his only real joy in life came from fighting. Acnologia still wasn't sure if that was his influence, or just from being anywhere near Natsu and the other half-hellspawn while growing up. Then again, Rogue was always with him, balancing out his outlandish antics with intellect and reservation in some sick, twisted irony. Fate liked to lay it on thick from time to time; Acnologia knew that from experience.

"It's in a week," Sting said, regaining his composure and tossing the older demon a triumphant grin. "I left home before Natsu, and now I'm gonna be a Guild Master. Clearly I'm the favorite, right?"

"That's…" Acnologia paused. What was the word he was looking for again? Ah, yes. "No."

"Aw, c'mon!" Sting groaned. "Wait, do you even  _have_ a favorite?"

"... Yes."

"Who is it?"

Acnologia blinked. Twice. Slow and steady, spread apart to prolong the unease in the blond half-demon before him. Luckily, Rogue had always been a patient one and held Sting back from speaking. How he missed the days when Sting and the others were stupid enough to interrupt him. Throwing them across the street had been a great pastime.

Sweat beaded on Sting's brow, and his lower lip quivered. Just like it used to when he was on the verge of breaking.

Acnologia nearly smiled. Instead, he kept the reaction to himself and looked down at Anna. She was still pacing, hobbling in a little circle. "Anna." The dog paused in sniffing the ground and looked up at Acnologia. "Go," he growled.

The pug instantly squatted, not even bothering to sniff or look away from Acnologia. Sting choked and Rogue simply watched the older demon glare at the innocent dog as though it had encroached on his hoard and was seconds away from obliteration. Once finished, Anna took a small step closer to Acnologia, and let out a happy bark as he picked her up and tucked her under his arm.

Acnologia started to walk away once again, then paused and looked over his shoulder to the hellspawn he'd raised. "I'll tell your mother that you both said hello."

With that, Acnologia walked away, already knowing that Sting and Rogue wouldn't follow. They'd extended their invitation and he'd had enough civil interactions for one day.

Sting blinked and looked in the direction their father had gone. His shoulders slumped once again as realization dawned on him. "He didn't even tell me who the favorite is."

* * *

It was while Acnologia walked away from Sting and Rogue that he realized he did, in fact, have a few errands that he needed to run. There wasn't even a question in his mind about whether to take Anna back home before running those errands, because he knew that once he returned, he wouldn't be leaving for the rest of the day. Which only left carrying the little dog under his arm so he could get down to the guild in the center of town - where the mayor's office usually was in most small towns across the country - in a decent amount of time.

Anna barked as they passed by the bakery, wiggling in his grasp until she nearly fell, and Acnologia glared down at the ungrateful little mongrel. Once he did, he realized that there was something wrong with his clothing. Or his eyesight. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, then lifted the scarf and felt his lips curling into a grimace. Pink. Not just any pink, but so painfully pink that he was sure those Pepto people were still trying to replicate the color for their indigestion drinks.

He would never understand why Lucy was so obsessed with this color, but it was most definitely not something he wanted to be seen wearing. He quickly unwrapped the scarf from around his throat, then removed his earmuffs - only to find them a perfect match - and shoved everything into the dimensional pockets of his cloak.

Acnologia glanced around the street to see that no one was watching him, and he was definitely thankful for that. It was one thing to be known as the one who had created a truce between demons and humans centuries ago. It was something entirely different to be known as the domesticated ninny who wore his wife's pink scarf.

Once he'd arrived at the guild, Acnologia set Anna on the worn wooden floor and let her roam around. This was one place he didn't need to worry about her well-being. Mostly because the demons working as members of his guild were smart enough to know that the little three-legged pug was Lucy's, and if anything happened to Anna they wouldn't have time to worry about what Acnologia might do before his wife disemboweled them.

He loved that about her.

He walked between the long tables, ignoring the low growls and gritty jeers coming from the other demons while they bet and bartered and drank with one another. What they did in their off-time wasn't his concern, and since this building acted as a bar as well as a hub for their odd-jobs board there was no getting away from the noise unless Acnologia went to his office.

He stopped at the bar and watched Natsu's pink hair bob one way and another as he came out from a back room. "Office," Acnologia called out, sending the entire guild into silence. "Natsu. Two minutes."

"You got it, Old Man!" Natsu grinned that too-bright grin of his and continued on his way with a barrel of whiskey under his arm.

Acnologia turned and walked up the stairs and down the winding hall to his office, then placed a hand on the rune seal over the doorknob to unlock it. He ignored the chocolate lattice wallpaper and rich crimson couches while making his way to his desk. By the time Acnologia was seated and looking through the stacks of job notifications needing his approval, Natsu kicked the door open and sauntered into the room to take a seat across from him.

"What's up?" Natsu asked. "I heard Mom's got the flu or something."

"Yes," Acnologia said, not looking up from the paper in his hand. "She's home, resting." He set the page off to the side and grabbed another, then filed it into a different pile. Witches cropping up in northern Wisconsin, a few hours from Magnolia, would need to be handled soon; best for him to send Gajeel, one of his sons, to break the coven up before they started making trouble.

"So, did you need something?"

Acnologia fought not to smile. Natsu had never been patient. He was a lot like Sting in that way, and even though the sheer positivity radiating from the two had given him more headaches than he cared to count, they'd made Lucy smile. It was the only reason he hadn't eaten the little half-breeds when she'd brought them home all dirty and doe-eyed.

"I heard some interesting news from your brother," Acnologia said. "He's taking over Sabertooth within the fortnight."

"Yeah, I heard. Are you going?"

"It's possible," Acnologia said. "I'll have to speak with Lucy about it, and find someone to look after the guild, should we go."

"I can-"

"Maybe Gajeel." The instant flash of anger in Natsu's forest green eyes had Acnologia's lips twitching with amusement. "That is all."

"Why not me?"

"Why would I choose you to watch over this place?" Acnologia asked. Everyone knew that Natsu was incompetent, definitely more suited to taking jobs and fighting monsters than sitting at a desk and reading reports. Natsu clearly didn't see it that way. Still, Lucy always told him to show more faith in all their kids, to not show any favoritism between them. "Besides, I have a job for you. Handle these witches up in the Lac Courte Oreilles Reservation before they start anything they can't finish."

Natsu instantly brightened once more and leaned across the desk to take the page Acnologia offered. "What am I doing?" he asked, scanning the request from their client.

"Kill the coven leader and tell the rest to disperse," Acnologia said as he started gathering stacks and stuffing them into his cloak pockets to take home. "If they give you any trouble after you've given the normal warning from me, kill them as well. And no property damage, Natsu. It's a reservation, which means you need to not burn everything down."

"You got it!" Natsu laughed.

"Damages will be taken out of your pay." Acnologia stood and made his way around the desk with Natsu right behind him. "And, in this instance, I won't let Lucy cook for you for three months."

He could feel Natsu shudder behind him. Yes, that was the reaction he wanted. Lucy's cooking was enough incentive for world domination, in Acnologia's humble opinion.

* * *

Acnologia trudged across the cobblestone street in front of the guild with Anna tucked under his arm. His free hand stayed buried in his cloak, fingers fiddling with the soft fabric of Lucy's scarf. He was freezing already, but he refused to be seen wearing it.

Anna whimpered in his grasp and Acnologia rolled his eyes while setting her on the frozen ground again. "Don't take too long," he muttered. While waiting for her to relieve herself, his gaze drifted over the countless humans milling about Magnolia under eaves and moving from one store to another. He could smell the wood burning in fireplaces across town.

Down the block he saw a man and woman walking together, and bit back a derisive sneer when he noticed the shopping bags from little boutiques slung over the poor man's arms. It was pathetic, watching a man like that being treated as though he was nothing more than some servant.

Acnologia was even more disgusted when he realized that Lucy had put him in much the same position countless times.

Except there were very real differences between himself and that lowly human.

Acnologia was someone important, more than a white collar worker like that man with a growing bald spot. Acnologia had been the one to make peace between the demons and mortals, and had saved these morons from being raised in captivity, as nothing more than slaves; then again, that was because his wife hadn't wanted the friends she'd made on her vacation to New York to be killed in the war Acnologia had been planning.

He'd known all along that he'd been tamed by his wife, the evil little minx. She was the only other demon in existence who'd made him rethink his position on anything. It was why he'd married her, after all.

How far had he really fallen? He no longer killed for the fun of it. He ate souls of very specific mortals and monsters instead of whomever he so chose. He no longer waged war over the smallest slight. That tussle in the forties was not his doing, even though Lucy wasn't convinced; Adolf was just a lunatic that he'd happened to meet on the street.

Anna barked and they continued walking toward home, only to stop after a few steps by Serena's loud voice from just behind them.

"Ah, it's so good to be back in Magnolia. The great God Serena grants-"

"Will you shut up with that?" Acnologia snarled and glared over his shoulder at his younger brother. Who still looked completely like a demon. Serena wasn't even trying to hide, as all demons were ordered to do while in populated areas - the guild's interior notwithstanding.

"Fine," Serena said, only to grin once more. "I heard you were walking around town looking like an idiot. Something about a scarf, I think."

"What do you want, Serena?" Acnologia asked. "Some of us actually have things to do."

"Well, I was just stopping by to see if maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight. There's a great new bar down in..."

Acnologia tuned him out. He was surprised to have heard more than a sentence of his younger brother's rambling. Clearly Lucy had taught him some semblance of patience in the last century.

"... take some fae down to the woods and see how long it takes for them to bleed out..."

Oh, Acnologia remembered the days he'd found no greater joy than torturing nonstop. He reached into his pocket once again and brushed his fingers across the scarf. How long had it been since he'd killed for fun? When was the last war he'd started? He couldn't even remember who won the last skirmish that had been his doing, or how many souls he ate from the wasted human lives.

He knew it would be easy to go back to it all. He could start a war with the flick of his finger. He could rain destruction and chaos down across the world, just like what was written in the history books, and watch as humanity finally succumbed to despair. But that would require work and time that, Acnologia knew, would be better spent at home wrapped in a blanket with a cup of Lucy's famous cocoa and sulphur-mallows and a good book.

"...and just think, the money we could make off of it..."

Acnologia could put the energy required for another apocalypse into something more fulfilling. Like fixing the moulding in the bedroom or cooking dinner with his wife.

"Serena," he said, cutting his brother off instantly. He pulled the bright pink scarf and earmuffs from his pocket and put them back on, silently daring Serena to make a comment on his appearance. "Shut up."

"What?"

Acnologia picked Anna up and tucked her under his arm once more. "You talk too much. And how many times have I told you to use an illusion?"

"I hate those stupid things," Serena said. "And I don't see the point anyway. Everyone knows we're demons, even when we look like  _them_. Hell, you barely even try to look normal."

"It's a matter of showing they can trust us," Acnologia said. "You will hide those horns and appear  _human_  while in my town, or I will make you pay for it."

"Yeah, okay Acnologia," Serena said, rolling his eyes.

He took a small step closer to loom over his younger brother. "Should I see you outside of the guild, looking like this, I will tear you open and force you to watch as I defile every inch of your innards before I kill you. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir. Loud and clear!" Acnologia loomed closer and Serena' eyes widened. "Please don't rape my intestines!"

Acnologia walked away and ignored the horrified stares of two elderly women on a nearby bench.

* * *

"Rogue," Sting said as they started toward Fairy Tail to spend time with their siblings.

"Yes, Sting?"

"Can you believe he was wearing that? It was ridiculous!"

"Sting?"

"I mean, I never thought I'd see the day Pops threw on some  _pink_! That was-"

"Sting, shut up…"

"... gotta tell Natsu and Serena about this! They'll die laughing! And I can-" Sting's next words were cut off by a high-pitched yelp as a nearby park bench knocked him off of his feet and into the air.

Ignoring Sting's predicament, or how hilarious it was to see him pinned beneath the concrete mass, Rogue turned to look back the way it came. Acnologia's emerald gaze reached through the gentle snowfall and slithered right into his soul.

Acnologia turned and swept away once again, positive that his message had been received. Anna was still tucked under his arm, and in his hand was a bag from a nearby store that smelled distinctly like chicken noodle soup.

* * *

Acnologia returned to the apartment and promptly removed the scarf and earmuffs he'd been wearing after setting Anna on the floor. He wanted to destroy the clothes, but that would only get him yelled at. And the one thing he couldn't stand was being scolded… or feeling bad about it. After he'd gotten the ridiculous clothes off of the dog, then made sure she had water and food and Lucy's soup was settled on the little kitchenette, he stripped back down to his boxers - complete with printed pitchforks and hellfire, courtesy of Lucy's odd shopping habits - and crawled into bed once he was out of his human disguise. It took a little extra work to get his tail beneath the blanket.

Flushed ivory skin, overheated with illness, pressed against him in an instant, and he took a deep breath once his nose was nestled in her dulled golden hair. "Thank you for…" She paused only to snuffle up the mucus in her nose. "... walking Anna."

"Next time you have the flu, walk your own damn dog," he growled. Still, his arms wound around his wife, and he pulled her close enough so there was no space between them while she gave him a stuffy laugh.

"You put on my scarf, didn't you."

"That scarf not being on you is the reason you're sick," he said. "I refused to make the same mistake." She didn't need to know anything more than that, as far as he was concerned. He could tell her about Sting's promotion later on, once she was feeling better.

Lucy hummed and brushed her tissue-chapped nose against his bare chest. "But now I get monster cuddles," she giggled, nipping at his grey hide with the tips of her pointed teeth. It was a good thing that she wasn't using an illusion while she was still so sick. She didn't need to waste the energy, and it gave him the ability to trace the gold swirling markings along her temples and down her throat.

"You kill my soul."

"You love it."

Acnologia's lips thinned when Anna made her way onto the bed and burrowed under the blanket to curl up around Lucy's freezing toes. Even with a fever that made their previous fire and brimstone abode seem like a cool breeze, she just couldn't make her feet stay warm.

"Tell me you love it."

"I will do no such thing."

"But Acno-baby..." Her puffy, golden eyes opened and her lower lip pushed into a pathetic pout while she gazed up at his unamused expression. "I'm sick." He looked even less amused when she let out a very obviously fake cough. "Humor me. You love my soul-crushing cuteness, don't you?"

"..."

"If I tell you that Natsu's the reason I got sick, because he tossed me into the pool at the guild while you were out maiming that witch who kept hexing the farm animals a town over…"

A slow smile curled his lips at that. "Ah, that's better," he chuckled, pressing his lips to her scorching forehead, between her two small golden horns. "Vengeance will be mine. He knows better."

They looked into one another's eyes for several minutes and neither blinked.

Finally, Acnologia rolled his eyes and whispered, "I love your soul-crushing cuteness, Lucy."

"Goddamn right you do," she smirked, snuggling closer and closing her eyes once more. Within moments, she was snoring and drooling on his chest.

And Acnologia, for all he complained (both internally and externally) about the relationships forced upon his person, couldn't find it in himself to care about that. Because she was happy, and the one thing he cared about, above all else, was his beautiful wife's happiness.

Besides, now that he knew who was going to be punished, Acnologia had some planning to do. Not only for making Lucy sick in the first place, but also because he'd been forced to walk the canine abomination who was in the process of licking his clawed feet.

His fingers smoothed over her waist, then down to her bare lower back and the base of her long, elegant tail. Around to the crimson lace stretched delicately over her hip. He didn't understand why she was wearing them, since she knew he wouldn't try to bed her while she felt so sick, but Lucy had mentioned something about not wanting to tempt him.

As if the flimsy bit of material wasn't a temptation all on its own.

Acnologia was sure, as he meandered up the length of her spine in slow, soothing circles that had Lucy sighing and smiling in her sleep, Natsu was going to regret this. But that could wait, as could the paperwork he'd brought home and the soup he'd brought home for her. She shifted in his embrace and Acnologia realized, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, living this domesticated life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more chapters posted for this story at a later date, depending on inspiration and motivation. But, I'd like to open it up to you guys. What interests you in this particular universe? Drop me a review and let me know, and maybe it'll become a chapter later on. If I add more chapters, it'll be like a slice of life deal. Random moments in time for each chapter, probably not chronological.


End file.
